


One and One Makes Two

by Aryagraceling



Series: Uncharted [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: All of the Firsts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Awkward Dates, Awkward Flirting, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Homophobia, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Main ship Tenzou/Sai, Nervousness, Oral Sex, Relationship Negotiation, Revocation of consent, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Tenzou is an excellent partner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryagraceling/pseuds/Aryagraceling
Summary: Sitting next to each other in class was easy. Asking Tenzou out was hard, and having him say yes was unexpected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MurphysAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurphysAngel/gifts).



> I still have 30 minutes before midnight, so...
> 
> Happy birthday, my friend! This will have all the firsts, exactly as ordered :D

It starts with coffee and a curse. Tenzou’s cup goes flying as he reaches for his pencil rolling off the desk, spilling over his notebook and thankfully missing his laptop. “Shit,” he hisses. “God--” A sweatshirt is thrust into his hands and he takes it, hoping to save what papers he can. As he dabs, he feels eyes on him and he slows to look up a long torso to a pale face framed by dark hair. “Oh my god, this is yours, isn’t it?” He leans back in the chair with an arm over his forehead. “I’m so sorry--”

“I volunteered its services. You needed it more than I did.” Sai tilts his head, wide eyed and with a thin-lipped smile playing across his mouth. It’s a smile Tenzou sees whenever the younger man is called on and doesn’t want to be, and he nearly curses again at inconveniencing him. “What was it?” Sai asks.

“What was--” Tenzou holds out the sweatshirt, hoping to find a way to fold it so the coffee’s on the inside. “Dammit. What, coffee?”

Sai exhales a soft laugh. “I was merely asking the type of drink, Tenzou, no need to be nervous.” He accepts the fabric and nudges Tenzou’s notebook away from the edge. “What coffee do you enjoy?”

“Quad latte,” Tenzou says. It’s the drink that gets him through his hellish Wednesday schedule, and now… “Shit,” he says again.

“Don’t worry,” Sai says. “There’s--” he checks his phone-- “twenty minutes before class starts. That’s plenty of time.”

“If I didn’t have homework,” Tenzou mutters. For this class, courtesy of Kakuzu. “I’ll survive. Grab one between this class and the next, hopefully.” When he looks up, Sai is sweeping out the door with his dirty sweatshirt in tow. Students trickle in, filling the seats near him, and Tenzou groans as he scribbles answers down on paper. Soon enough, black Converse interrupt his like of vision and another coffee is put next to his hand.

“I didn’t know what kind of milk you get, so I told them the usual,” Sai says. “It seems they know you well there.”

“They should,” Tenzou says, looking with grateful eyes. “You didn’t need to get me coffee.”

“They gave it to me,” Sai says as Tenzou takes a sip. “They said it was on the house and I told them that wasn’t a good way to do business. The barista laughed.” His brow knits as he frowns slightly, almost as if in concentration. “It’s not just coffee, though.” Tenzou nearly spits out the mouthful, and Sai waits until he’s calmed a bit before continuing. “Under the sleeve you will find my number, along with this verbal invitation to come to dinner with me on Friday night. My friends have made it clear I’m to bring someone to ‘date night,’ and I’ve chosen you.”

“Chosen, hmm?” Tenzou says, taking another sip and hoping he’s hiding the trembling in his hand. “That’s, uh, not really how that works.”

Sai’s head cocks again and the lines on his forehead deepen. “They told me to find someone I am attracted to and offer them something. I’ve offered several things and asked the proper questions. Am I missing a step?” His eyes narrow as he taps long fingers on his arm. “Find them, gift them, ask them, and ‘voila,’” he says. “Is that not the way?”

“You don't get out much, do you?” Tenzou counters.

“No,” Sai says. “I was kept in isolation for much of my formative years and am now learning how to ‘people,’ as Ino says.” He sighs. “Just the other day I told a woman she should not be wearing the clothes she had on. She was not pleased. I didn’t want her to be laughed at when the shirt so obviously didn’t match her body type.” He crosses his arms, and Tenzou chuckles.

“You’re blunt, that’s for sure,” he says. “Bold of you to assume I’m gay.”

“You’re bisexual,” Sai says confidently. 

Tenzou leans back in his seat, dropping his pencil. “Am I, now?”

“I heard you say it to Officer Kakashi Hatake in the hall when he was here two weeks ago,” Sai tells him. “He told you his partner needed new clothes and asked if you’d go shopping with him, and you told him ‘My being bi does not mean I want to buy.’ I thought it was clever.” 

Kakuzu walks in and Sai sits immediately, dropping his head in deference. “Morning, Professor,” Tenzou says. He turns to Sai and lowers his voice. “We can talk later, okay?” He slides the cup sleeve down and points to Sai’s number. “I  _ am  _ free on Friday and may very well take you up on your offer. Deal?”

Sai breaks into a real smile this time. “Deal.”

**

At the restaurant on Friday, Sai taps his foot impatiently as Ino and Sakura bicker next to him. “Told you, you should shower in the morning!” Ino says.

“I shower at night so I don’t have to wake up early,” Sakura says. “Kakashi, tell her.”

“I don’t claim to know what you get up to at home,” Kakashi says. He slings an arm around Iruka’s shoulders and slides a hand back to adjust his binder. “All I can say is I enjoy a good post-shower fuck.”

“Which makes no sense when you just get dirty afterwards,” Iruka says with an eye roll. “And this is not an appropriate conversation for public. You know better.” 

“Careful, Kakashi,” Sakura snickers. “Mr. Umino is getting out his teacher voice.” 

“You of all people should know that doesn’t work on us,” Shikamaru says, sliding into the booth next to Genma. “Teacher voice doesn’t work on teachers. And cop voice  _ always  _ works better, but unfortunately for you Kakashi’s always on the pro-sex side of the conversation.”

Genma snorts and trails a finger over the rim of their glass.  _ “Let’s talk about sex, baby,”  _ they sing.

_ “Let’s talk about you--”  _ Kakashi kisses Iruka’s cheek and grins--  _ “and me--” _

__ “I do not understand how this is relevant,” Sai says. He takes a sip of water and stares at the door. “Tenzou is always early or on time to class. He is five minutes late, and the waitress is probably doing more waiting than she anticipated.”

“He’ll be here,” Kakashi says, waving his concern away. “Didn’t shut up about it all day yesterday. He’s probably caught in traffic or something.”

Sai takes another drink and leans his head in his hand. “We should have gone out on an easier day, Sakura.”

“Friday’s a day to party,” she says, resting her chin on Ino’s shoulder. “He’ll live.”

Genma and Shikamaru burst out laughing at a muttered comment from Iruka, and Ino smacks Shikamaru’s arm. “Don’t be weird,” she says. “People like you are why I like women.”

“But not in the mornings,” Sakura shoots back. 

“Hey.” Ino flicks a finger against Sakura’s forehead, earning a growl. “I’ve said it once and I’ll say it again. I don’t see you volunteering for duty either.”

The door opens, and Sai breathes in relief as Tenzou walks through. He’s in jeans and a plaid shirt, and Genma immediately gives him hell. “I could’ve given you a better outfit,” they say, looking him up and down.

“I’m not your size and you’d probably try putting me in sequins,” Tenzou says.

“I think it is appropriate and flatters you,” Sai says. “You look very nice, Tenzou.”

The other man nods his head and gestures for him to scoot closer against Ino. “See, someone around here has good taste, “ he says, pointing around the table. “You all are jealous you can’t pull off the woodsman look.”

“Please.” Kakashi snorts and knocks back the rest of his drink just before the waitress arrives and asks Tenzou what he would like to drink. He orders water for now and scoots a little closer to Sai. Their knees brush under the table, and Sai stiffens. It’s different than being crushed up against Ino--it’s warm, electric, and oddly enough  _ comforting. _

__ It’s strange.

He finds himself enjoying it.

The waitress brings Tenzou’s water and the conversation continues as he looks over the menu, catching up with everything that’s gone on this evening. “You all are a different breed,” Tenzou mutters as he peruses a minute more before snapping the menu shut. “Sorry I left you alone with this one--” he gestures at a smirking Kakashi-- “alone. Traffic was hell.”

“Told you,” Kakashi says.

Iruka puts a hand over his partner’s mouth as the waitress walks over. Everyone orders, and the conversation drifts from sex to school to songs and--as always seems to be the case--back to sex just as their food arrives. Sai keeps quiet, listening to everyone’s stories while shying away from sharing his lack of experiences. It doesn’t seem to matter, because everyone else has plenty.

By the time they’ve finished, Sai knows more than he wants to about how Genma enjoys swallowing Shikamaru and how Kakashi prefers riding in the morning. He lets out a soft sigh as the waitress clears their plates and sets the checks down. Reaching for theirs, he finds himself grabbing Tenzou’s hand on the bill instead. “I can pay,” Sai says. “I invited you out.”

“Do I get to pay if I invite you home?” Tenzou asks. His eyes are earnest, and Sai finds himself panicking as he looks from Tenzou back to Ino. She nods eagerly, and he squeaks out a yes. “Lovely,” Tenzou says. He slides his card into the fold and lets his hand drop between their thighs, palm up.

Again, Sai looks to Ino for a cue. She laces her fingers together and looks pointedly toward Tenzou’s open hand. With carefully measured movement, Sai rests his hand on Tenzou’s. “This is...okay?” he asks softly, murmuring below Genma’s lecture on literature.

“Perfect.” Tenzou clears his throat and the table looks up from the sketches Genma’s made on napkins. “We’re going to head out,” he says. “Don’t come crying when you’re sick in the morning, Kakashi.”

“No, he’ll come crying to me,” Iruka says. He raises his lips and tilts his head to the door. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do. Have fun.”

“And you should know he’ll do just about anything,” Kakashi yells to their retreating backs. The remark is followed by a smack, yelp, and laughter from the rest of the table.

Tenzou’s fingers leave Sai’s as he opens the door. “Want to take my car or two? My place isn’t far, but it’s your call.”

“Yours?” Sai hugs one arm close, uncomfortable without Ino to tell him what to do. “I don’t--this is new.” Flustered is not his forte and he’s frustrated at the fact he can’t interact as seamlessly as everyone else with his partner. He sets his lips and stops walking. “I’m not good at this.”

Tenzou turns and sidles close. “Is that the hang-up?” he asks. “For someone who’s ‘just learning to people,’ I think you’re doing fine. Is it okay I invited you home?”

Sai groans and looks away. “I want to go, but I know what being invited back means. Ino and Sakura have made that very clear, but I’m not sure I'm ready to have sex yet.”

“Ahh,” Tenzou says. He tips Sai’s face back to his with a careful hand. “Would it make you feel better to know I’m not either, or does that make me look weird? I was going to offer drinks and a movie.”

“Drinking leads to inebriation which leads to decreased inhibitions.” Sai drags his lower lip between his teeth as he considers. It wouldn’t be so bad, having sex with he man he’s had his eye on for months, but what if he ruins it? If his inexperience trumps Tenzou’s patience? He can feel the spiral beginning, sucking him down into overthinking and anxiety and--

“You’re not obligated,” Tenzou says. “I’m free tomorrow if you’d like to just go home instead.” He smiles kindly and Sai slumps in relief.

“Thank you,” he says. “It’s all a little much for me.”

“Kakashi and Genma can be handfuls,” Tenzou says, tapping Sai’s shoulder. “Did you know them ahead of time?”

“Vaguely. I’m more friends with Ino and Sakura, but I’ve met them a few times.” Sai remembers Ino’s insistence he come out with them when Shikamaru started dating Genma, and the few times he’d been dragged along afterwards. No one was ever cruel but like with the rest of the world, he did not fit in. “I like them well enough.”

“Kakashi and I have been friends a long time,” Tenzou says. He stuffs his hands in his pockets as they begin to walk toward the parking ramp, grinning over. “When we were younger and I was just getting into woodworking, he convinced me to make a chair for him. Come to find out later he only wanted me out of the house because he was busy turning my room into a makeshift dog shelter.”

“He couldn’t use his own?”

“And miss the chance to fuck with me? I think not,” Tenzou laughs. “It worked out in the end and he got Bull out of the deal. We’d just started living together at the time. He was a few years older, I’d just been emancipated, and having him and the dog around was good for me. I don’t come from a pretty situation either, but let’s not end the evening on that.”

Sai stops at his car and nods. “Right. Pasts are not a first date topic, Sakura says.” He inhales deeply and steps forward, staring at the bridge of Tenzou’s nose. “Tomorrow at noon, would you come with me to a quieter place where we can talk and maybe eat?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Tenzou says. “Anywhere you have in mind?” Sai shakes his head, and Tenzou reaches to twine their fingers together again. “Text me and let me know. Location’s your choice.”

“I--yes.” Sai finally meets Tenzou’s eyes, and they both smile. “I’ll text you. See you tomorrow.”

“I had a good time tonight.” Tenzou squeezes his hand softly. “Did you?”

Sai swallows hard before leaning against the car. “I did,” he says. “It was...interesting. It was nice to have someone with me and not feel excluded.”

“That’s fair,” Tenzou says. “Anyway, I’d better get going.” He takes his hand back, and Sai shivers at the sudden rush of cool air. “See you tomorrow,” he says, walking away with a wave.

“Tomorrow.” Sai holds his hand up for what feels to be about two seconds too long before opening the door and collapsing into the driver’s seat, taking a breath to steady his racing heart. His phone chimes with a message from Ino asking him what Tenzou’s place is like and he doesn’t respond, because he doesn’t know. “Tomorrow,” he says with more confidence. “Maybe I’ll be able to tell you tomorrow.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think? Feedback is _always_ appreciated and encouraged, be it via kudos/comments/bookmarks or through any of my social media below.
> 
> * [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sparkswithyou)  
> * [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AryaGrace4)  
> * [Discord](https://discord.gg/ZkxAX9r) (or aryagraceling#4222 if you're not looking for another server)  
> * [AO3 Armada](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951), a facebook group for all creators and readers.


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi’s eyes don’t leave them as they sit in the corner of Blood and Quill, perched on the oversized chairs and sharing stories along with their soup. Genma is singing along to the radio and Hinata is urging Kakashi to move, please, she needs to sweep. The mugs in front of them are half empty as Sai discusses why cereal is, in fact, a very shitty sort of soup.

“Regardless, I think it’s ridiculous that it’s even being considered,” he finishes.

Tenzou meets his eyes and smiles. “I’d be inclined to agree.” Sai extends a hand to run his fingers over the back of his hand, marveling at the maps on his skin. “Did Kakashi tell you to ask that?”

“He did,” Sai says. Tenzou pulls away to take a long sip of coffee, and Sai forces back a frown at the loss. “He’s...strange.” The man had texted him that morning with conversation topics, and Tenzou seemed oddly interested in listening to his thoughts. 

“Kakashi looks out for those he cares about,” Tenzou says. “But you’re right, he’s fucking weird.”

“I can hear you,” Kakashi says as he walks past, into the back hallway. 

“You’re being dumb again, you deserve it,” Tenzou says. He breaks eye contact with Sai to stare after the other man. “You don’t even work here. Go home and bother Iruka.”

Kakashi comes back and flops in another chair. “He kicked me out to do grading. Genma’s shelving and I don’t want to do  _ that  _ much work, and Hinata kicked me out from behind the counter.”

“There’s always time to go for a walk,” Sai says, voice curt. “I hear the lakeside is beautiful this time of year.”

“You two are no fun,” Kakashi mutters.

“We’re on a date,” Tenzou says. “And I don’t think Iruka would enjoy you joining in.”

“Boo.” Kakashi rolls his eyes and wanders over to Genma at the shelves, and Sai lets his head tilt to the side as he watches.

“He’s a good friend,” he finally says. “I think he does mean well.”

Tenzou flips his hand over on the table, and Sai begins to trace the deep grooves in his palm. “Ever have anyone like him in your life?”

“Ino, Sakura, and Chouji,” Sai says. “They took me in when--”  _ When no one else wanted me.  _ “Well. Not a first date topic.”

“Well technically, this is our second,” Tenzou says. Sai accidentally digs his nails in, and Tenzou’s breath hitches. “Though I won’t make you talk about anything you don’t want to.”

“I went to a very different sort of preparatory school,” Sai blurts. He stills his fingers and accidentally steps on Tenzou’s toes when he shifts his feet. “It was...violent. I didn’t know what the world was like after being there, and those three took pity on me.” Tenzou winces, and he begins to backpedal. “I--you don’t need to--I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said an--”

“Was it ANBU Prep?” Tenzou interrupts.

Sai’s eyes fly open as he involuntarily leans forward. “You know it?”

Tenzou unzips his sweatshirt and tugs down the sleeve to reveal the mark on his upper arm. “Some shit doesn’t go away,” he says quietly. “I’m sorry you went through it too.”

The weight of the world falls off Sai’s shoulders as he places both hands on his head and sinks back into the chair. “Oh my god,  _ finally.  _ Common ground. Thank you.”

“Kakashi went too,” Tenzou says. “He was a few years ahead of me. Adjustment comes with time. I promise it gets easier.” He offers both hands, and Sai carefully presses their palms together. “See? Told you we’d have stuff in common.”

“That’s why you accept my oddities,” Sai says. “You understand.”

“I didn’t end up graduating, but I know, yeah,” Tenzou says with a far-off look in his eyes. “Was Danzo still there when you went?”

“Yeah, he was one of the English teachers,” Sai says. “I hear he’s still kicking around Konoha. I’d like to find him and give him some of the hell he put me through.”

“Revenge will get you nowhere,” Tenzou says. “Besides, Kakashi would have to arrest you and I don’t know if I could handle seeing you in cuffs.” They both freeze, and Sai swallows loudly. “I think they’d look good?” Tenzou says, then shakes his head. “That wasn't remotely better.”

“I, ah--yes,” Sai says. “Silver and pale skin would look good. I’d like to draw it some day.” He opens his phone and jots it down, filing it away for a later date. “Artistically, it’ll work well.” 

“You’re an artist?” Tenzou asks.

“I’m actually quite good,” Sai says. “Ino tells me it’s as if I can bring a subject to life.” He draws his lip between his teeth and stares at Tenzou’s hands falling between them. Reaching for his cup, he has a hard time meeting the older man’s eye. “I picked it up in school. A way to distract myself from everything else.”

“Exactly where I picked up woodworking,” Tenzou says. “Any other hobbies?”

“I like psychology,” Sai says. “Figuring people out brings me happiness. I enjoy picking things apart.”

“Don’t let Kakashi overhear that,” Tenzou teases. “He’ll ask you never ending questions about cases.”

“Any good police officer can do their own research,” Sai says, stacking their bowls. “I actually thought about going into the force but decided it might not be the best idea. I’m sort of...off-putting. I make people nervous.”

Tenzou grabs the stack and stands to put it in the bin. “You’re many things, but off-putting? No. Now,” he says, sitting back down and smiling kindly. “Care to talk about it more, or do you have plans for the night?”

“No plans,” Sai says, breath catching at the unreadable look in Tenzou’s eyes. “I’m, ah, free. All day. For whatever.”

Tenzou jerks his head to the door and they put on their coats, dodging pointed looks from Genma and Kakashi on their way out. “I think I’ve had enough of being in public for the day, but my movie offer still stands if you’d like.”

Sai says nothing for several agonizing seconds before he nods, having made the decision. “I’d like that,” he says. “No pressure?”

“None,” Tenzou says. “I’ll sit on the chair and give you the couch if you want.”

“You can sit with me,” Sai says quickly. “I--I’d like that, I think.”

Tenzou directs him to the car, and their ride is filled with stories about how ANBU has changed over the years. It quickly returns to happiness, how it felt to  _ breathe  _ when they were released. It’s a relatively long drive to the edge of the city, and Sai looks out at the towering trees as Tenzou pulls into his driveway. It’s quiet, quaint, and all Sai really wants as he settles in to watch Tenzou fiddle with the PS4. “How do you feel about a show instead?” Tenzou asks.

“Whatever you prefer is okay,” Sai says. “I’m not picky.”

“Black Mirror it is,” Tenzou says. He disappears down the hall, and reappears to toss a knitted blanket over the back of the couch. “For if you get cold,” he says, settling into the other end. “I prefer extra layers over extra heating costs.”

Sai plays with his fingertips as the show begins, and eventually tucks his feet under himself to drag the blanket down. Tenzou asks if he can have half and Sai nods, enjoying the pleasant warmth that seeps into him. He can feel Tenzou’s feet creeping closer as time goes on, and soon bridges the gap with his own. Tenzou’s breath hitches and he stills, and Sai looks over to see him staring. “Is this not what you want?” Sai asks. “I thought--signals…”

“I am okay with however far the afternoon goes,” Tenzou says, dragging his gaze back to the screen. “I enjoy touch.”

They’re nearly on episode three when Sai makes his decision. Their feet have become completely tangled, hard to tell where one ends and the other begins. Tenzou sighs when Sai breaks away, but hums softly when the younger man reclines onto his thigh. He brings a hand to rest on Sai’s hair, letting out a long exhale as Sai’s fingers curl near his ankle. Sai relaxes into the touch and as Tenzou grows bolder, so does he, tracing the ankle exposed by Tenzou's pants. “Don’t stop,” he says when Sai pauses, noticing Tenzou's hand has stilled. “That feels good. Please.”

“Has it been a long time since you’ve had someone?” Sai asks, beginning again.

“Almost two years,” Tenzou says quietly. “It was someone from Suna. Not my proudest moment.” Sai quickly stops paying attention to the show as Tenzou begins to play with the hair near his nape. “Past is in the past. No use dwelling on it now, right?”

“Mhmm.” Sai arcs back into the touch and presses his forehead into Tenzou’s thigh, uncaring about Sakura’s second date etiquette as calloused fingers dance over his sensitive skin. “A little lower, please?”

Tenzou obliges, and Sai feels the tension bleed out as he hits a sensitive spot near the fabric of his shirt. “Tell me to stop if it's too much,” he says. “You’re really knotted. When’s the last time  _ you  _ had someone do this?”

“Sakura tries sometimes, but she’s too strong,” Sai says. “It always ends up hurting more than helping.” His hands fist in the blanket as Tenzou works on a stubborn spot on his shoulder. “Oooh,  _ shit _ , that feels good.”

Tenzou huffs a laugh and keeps at it. “Lucky for you I got really good at doing it for Kakashi after training days.”

“I volunteer for all future practice,” Sai groans as Tenzou continues. 

“Does that mean you’re volunteering to continue this?” Tenzou asks.

Sai pauses before nodding. “I think...we could work well. We seem to enjoy each other’s company.”

“That we do.” 

“So, partners?” Sai asks, twisting up to look into Tenzou’s dark eyes.

“Partners,” Tenzou agrees with a smile.

**

The first month of their relationship passes in a haze of classes, coffees, and chats. They don’t have a lot of time to spend together, but what time they do have is spent in quiet moments of discussion. Sai learns that Tenzou enjoys sunrises, and Tenzou learns Sai enjoys picking apart plots. 

On Friday of week five, Sai invites Tenzou over for the first time. Ino and Sakura have cleared out to a hotel for the weekend, excited for a change of scenery and teasing Sai about getting laid. It’s the furthest thing from his mind as he greets Tenzou warmly at the door. 

“I brought wine,” Tenzou says, holding a bottle. “Figured it was appropriate for more firsts.” He sets his coat on the table as he walks in, taking in the art on the walls. “Who did these?”

“Me,” Sai says, ducking his head. “That one over there--” he points to a picture of a horse in a field-- “took me a while. I figured why not display them, right?” He turns, and Tenzou is  _ right there.  _ “Hello?”

“Hey yourself,” Tenzou says, brushing past him to set the bottle on the counter. “They’re beautiful, Sai. You should be proud.” 

“I am.” Sai moves quickly, quietly, to trap Tenzou against corner of the counter. The older man lets out a small noise and leans back, resting on his elbows as Sai looks down on him. “Painting has helped me figure out a lot of things.” 

“Such as?” Tenzou’s eyes widen, tongue darting out to wet his lips. Their legs tangle as Sai presses closer, gaze flickering over his face to memorize for later. “Sai?”

Hearing his name breaks the spell, and he steps back with a deep breath. “How to touch people,” he says softly. “How to make them feel things.”

“I--” Tenzou swallows, as if the words are catching in his throat. “I found the same thing through crafting, I suppose.” He straightens and fumbles behind him for the cabinet door before turning to grab glasses. “You’re good at it.” The glasses clink as his hand trembles, and he laughs as he sets them on the counter. “Making people feel things, that is. And painting. Good.” 

Sai pushes him gently out of the way to pour a glass and click them together before quickly downing his. “Do I make you feel things?” He watches Tenzou close his eyes and begins to panic before the other opens his mouth.

“You make me feel a lot of things, Sai,” Tenzou finally says. “All good things, except, uh--” he rubs the back of his neck-- “sometimes nervous, but that’s because I don’t want to screw this up. Not your fault by any means.”

“You enjoy me, though,” Sai says. 

Tenzou downs his own glass and nods. “I do.” He slides his hand down Sai’s arm to twine their fingers together, smiling softly. “Have I done something to make you think otherwise?”

“Just wanted to be sure,” Sai says. He steps forward so they're mere inches from one another. “I...want to kiss you.”

“What’s stopping you?” Tenzou asks, wrapping an arm around Sai’s waist. 

“I didn’t know if it was okay,” Sai says. Tenzou presses ever closer to settle their foreheads together, and Sai can smell the sweetness of the wine. It’s mixed with everything Tenzou, and he closes his eyes as the other man’s warmth surrounds him. “That’s why I invited you over tonight. I wanted to make sure it was all right, if you were uncomf--”

The words are stolen as Tenzou’s lips close over his. They’re warm and soft and taste faintly of alcohol as the older man’s mouth parts slightly. Tenzou presses deeper, pulling Sai’s bottom lip between his and rolling gently as Sai lets all breath leave him. Warm hands come around the back of his neck as Tenzou angles their heads for better access. “Not uncomfortable,” he whispers when they part. “Not even a little.” One more and he pulls Sai into a hug. “Thank you.”

Sai returns it, pressing his lips to the side of Tenzou’s neck. “You’re welcome,” he says. “I, um--” he pulls back to look into Tenzou’s eyes-- “can we do it again?”

Tenzou smirks and leans in for another, nipping softly at Sai’s lips before breaking apart to kiss along his jaw and murmur in his ear. “We can do that whenever, Sai,” he says. “I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think? Feedback is _always_ appreciated and encouraged, be it via kudos/comments/bookmarks or through any of my social media below.
> 
> * [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sparkswithyou)  
> * [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AryaGrace4)  
> * [Discord](https://discord.gg/ZkxAX9r) (or aryagraceling#4222 if you're not looking for another server)  
> * [AO3 Armada](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951), a facebook group for all creators and readers.


	3. Chapter 3

Tenzou keeps his word, readily available when Sai asks for the touch of his lips. They don’t go further than that, even on the nights they stay up in each others rooms talking of whatever comes to mind. “We’ve...slept together,” Sai says when Ino asks one day. “Several times, actually.”

To his relief, Ino takes it at face value and does not pry. It’s not until three weeks after their first kiss that Ino and Sakura both confront him. “Nine weeks?” Ino yells when she sits him down. “Nine weeks and you haven’t had sex with him? Why? How can you go that long?”

“The same way I went for twenty-three years,” he tells Tenzou that night as they sit on Tenzou’s couch under a blanket, watching Kakashi’s dog sniff around the living room. He can feel himself blushing when Tenzou moves to kneel over him, staring down at his lips as their breath mingles warm between them. 

“I am perfectly content with the way things are now,” Tenzou says between a series of soft kisses. “Are you?”

In response, Sai simply pulls him closer and kisses him the way he’s seen Ino kiss Sakura before Sakura leaves for a conference. In the moonlight streaming over the pines and through the sheer curtains, Tenzou assures him over and over it’s  _ okay,  _ there’s no rush, before Sai gets up and leads him to the bedroom.

They do nothing but hold each other that night, and in the morning Sai wakes to Tenzou’s arm draped over his stomach, a wet nose at his back. First he’s a little nervous, weirded out with another person taking up half of the full-sized mattress, and second he’s freezing at the sound of footsteps in the hallway.

“Pakkun,” he hears Kakashi hiss. “Where’d you go?”

“He’s in here,” Sai says irritatedly, and Tenzou bolts awake with hair sticking every which way as Kakashi opens the door an inch. 

“Who’s there?” Tenzou asks. He barely has time to react and cover himself before Kakashi sticks his head in and the pug bolts straight into his arms. “Kakashi, get--”

“Oh?” Kakashi asks, raising a brow. “Tricked my dog into your little...fun times?”

Tenzou throws a pillow at him. “Your  _ dog,”  _ he says, “came in because he was lonely without you last night. Did you at least put the key back under the rock before breaking into my house?”   
“Not breaking in if I’ve got a key,” Kakashi says as he picks up Pakkun.

“You’ve interrupted our sleep,” Sai says, narrowing his eyes at the other man. “Did you and Iruka have a good time in Suna?”

“We--yeah,” Kakashi says, immediately looking at the ground. He crosses his arms and herds Pakkun with a foot, nearly making it out before Tenzou tells him he’s lying. “It was fine,” Kakashi says again. “It’s just...that time, and I found some things out. I’ll text you later, because I’m not dealing with it right now.”

“Are you going to be okay?” Tenzou asks.

“I’m going to Genma’s for the day,” Kakashi says. “I’ll be good.”

Sai lays back as the two exchange their goodbye, settling his forehead between the panes of Tenzou’s chest and listening to the long exhale as he sighs. “Is he really going to be okay, or do you need to go with him?”

“Genma will take care of it,” Tenzou says as he worms his way back under the blanket. 

“Am I allowed to know?”

“That’s something to ask Kakashi himself,” Tenzou says. “He’s touchy about it. I only know because I lived with him for years.” He brings an arm up to rest his hand between Sai’s shoulders and tilts their faces together, lips nearly touching. It’s not often they get these quiet moments, alone and relatively unbothered, and Sai is grateful for every one. 

“Are you sure?” he asks. “I can come back later.”

“Today is ours,” Tenzou says softly. “Yours.”

Sai shifts to lean over Tenzou, looking down with one hand splayed over his chest. “There’s something I want to do,” he says. Tenzou shivers as his fingers begin to slide down, reaching toward where he can feel the older man rubbing against him. “Tenzou, I--can I--”

Tenzou wraps a hand around the back of his neck and uses the other to guide him closer to his clothed erection. “Is this what you want?”

Yes.” Sai’s brow knits as Tenzou’s nails rake very softly down his spine, and the other smiles against his cheek. “I want to touch you. Your--” he bites his lip as Tenzou’s hand begins to track lower, fingers massaging along his back-- “um…”

“You okay?”   
Sai sets his jaw as he tries to gather his thoughts. “Sakura says clinical terms like ‘penis’ ruin the mood. I don’t know how to talk dirty. Once she told me day sex isn’t enjoyable either, but I think I want to try.”

Tenzou’s arm falls so he can brace himself as he sits up, cradling Sai to his chest with the other. His hair hasn’t managed to smooth itself in the last few minutes and his lips are chapped on Sai’s collarbone, but Sai still thinks he’d like to draw him. “I will gladly have day sex with you,” he murmurs, dragging Sai’s leg over his hips to settle him down on his cock. “We should start slow.”

“If that will make you happy,” Sai says.

“Mind if I take off your pants?” Tenzou asks, and Sai nods. He lays back, shuffling to help Tenzou discard the fabric and letting out a quiet whine as Tenzou’s fingers drag fire down his legs. “You’re so pale,” Tenzou whispers when he’s bare. “Beautiful. I’m tempted to imagine you in this little black number I saw the other day…” His voice tapers off as he watches red spread across Sai’s face and chest. “Is that not okay?”

“Tell me about it,” Sai blurts. “I want--voice. I want to listen to you.” He can feel himself rubbing against the back of Tenzou’s thigh and groans as Tenzou settles above him to nibble on his neck. “Show me how you talk during sex.”

“Well first off, I’d love to feel your hands on my ass,” Tenzou says, linking their fingers to pull them back. Through the fabric of his pants his cock feels terrifyingly heavy against Sai’s stomach, and Sai swallows hard as he does what Tenzou requested. The older man’s muscles bunch at the contact and Tenzou sighs into his chest. “I don’t mind  _ where  _ you touch me, just don’t stop, Sai, please.”

“I don’t want to,” Sai whispers. “Tell me. Teach me. Please.” He arches against Tenzou, baring his neck as Tenzou tells him how good he’d look with black lace gracing his pale skin. How good it would feel rubbing over his nipples before Tenzou ripped it away to toss it carelessly over the headboard. “Tenzou…”

Tenzou breaks from marking him to look down with eyes blown wide. “Yes?”

“I w-want to take your pants off too, I think,” Sai says. 

“You sure?” Tenzou tucks his lower lip between his teeth as Sai nods, bunching the plaid fabric in his hands. “You need to let go then, hon.”

Immediately Sai drops his hands and lays limp on the bed as Tenzou sits beside him to slide the pants off. “You’re--” he stiffens a bit at the sight of Tenzou’s cock bouncing up against his stomach-- “big. More than I thought.”

In response, Tenzou simply tips their lips together for a slow, quiet kiss. It reminds Sai of how Shikamaru sneaks a kiss with Genma on the days Genma wants nothing more than to go home and sleep. Calm, confident, reassuring--completely Tenzou. It’s almost enough to erase Sai’s worry about his inexperience.

“Talk to me,” Tenzou whispers. “What’s wrong? You got tense.”

“I don’t actually know if I’m ready.” Sai shuts his eyes against the light streaming through the blinds as he struggles to breathe evenly, not letting the panic show. “I--it might be too much, I don’t want to hurt myself. Or you,” he adds hurriedly. “I don’t want to make it weird and I know I am. I initiated this and I should finish it.”

“No.” Tenzou’s voice is barely audible as the word trickles into Sai’s head. “You are  _ never  _ required to finish something like this, Sai, I promise. I am not that kind of man and this is not that kind of relationship.”

“But you would like to finish,” Sai says. “I would like to as well but I don’t know if I can have sex with--” his eyes trail almost unconsciously down-- “you.”

“Would you like me to cover up?” Tenzou asks. 

Sai nods and apologizes again as Tenzou drags the blanket over himself and sits up against the wall. “I thought I could. Ino said I should, and Sakura gave me some advice, but--”

“It’s a little different when you’re actually doing it?” Tenzou lays a hand down and Sai takes it, burying his quickly reddening face in the mattress. “It’s okay. Don’t hide, please.” He tightens his fingers and pulls gently, urging Sai to look at him. “Would hearing about how bad my first time was help?”

“I don’t know, but now I’m curious,” Sai admits. “Was it someone I know?”   
“I don’t think so,” Tenzou says. “It was someone my junior year, just before Kakashi helped spring me. We were out on that three day forest exam--did you have that?”

“Forest of Death,” Sai says with a nod. “There were only seven of us who passed when we went through. I was one of them.” 

“Did you make it to the tree with the hole under it?” Sai nods again. “‘Mission sex,’ he called it,” Tenzou says, untangling their fingers to slide his through Sai’s hair. “It wouldn’t have been too bad if either of us had known what we were doing. But we didn’t, and, well--” he snorts-- “let’s just say the ground left with a little more brown that day. Thankfully there was that stream, but fuck. One of the first things I told Kakashi when I moved in was how I was so grateful I didn’t have to see that kid’s face for the rest of the year.”

Sai legs out a small laugh as he sits up and buries his face in Tenzou’s neck. “I do hope ours won’t be that bad,” he says. “That sounds unpleasant.”

“I promise it won’t be,” Tenzou murmurs into the side of his head. “You tell me when you’re ready and I’ll make sure you have the best night of your life, okay? I can teach you what no one else has bothered.”

Sai slides both arms around Tenzou’s chest before moving to press his lips to the red mark signifying him as ANBU’s. “You can teach me,” he says softly. “I trust you to.” He looks up to see Tenzou’s eyes half closed as he grips the blanket to his stomach, breath deep and even. “I  _ want  _ you to, eventually. Show me how to love, Tenzou.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think? Feedback is _always_ appreciated and encouraged, be it via kudos/comments/bookmarks or through any of my social media below.
> 
> * [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sparkswithyou)  
> * [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AryaGrace4)  
> * [Discord](https://discord.gg/ZkxAX9r) (or aryagraceling#4222 if you're not looking for another server)  
> * [AO3 Armada](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951), a facebook group for all creators and readers.


	4. Chapter 4

 

_ “I want you to come get me.”  _ Sai’s voice is almost steady, only the slightest tremor at the end as Tenzou nods, forgetting the other man can’t see him through the line.  _ “I don’t want to be alone tonight.” _

“You’re at the apartment?”

_ “Yeah. I wasn’t planning on going out, so Sakura took my car. I should’ve known better.” _

“It’s Christmas Eve, hon, of course I’ll come get you,” Tenzou says. His hands itch to hold his partner’s, especially at the sheer relief in Sai’s exhale. “Are you spending the night?”

_ “Please. I want to be by you. You--”  _ he pauses and Tenzou can picture the exact way he’s pinching his nose in frustration, the skin between his eyebrows knitting together as he tries to puzzle out his words--  _ “you help.” _

“I’ll be over in twenty.” Tenzou pins the phone to his ear with his shoulder as he gets up to rummage through his dresser for socks, nearly dropping it to the floor as he stumbles back to the bed to tug them on. “Bad day?”

_ “I am confused,”  _ Sai says.  _ “I’ve never wanted to spend holidays with someone and I thought that would continue this year, and it hasn’t, and it’s new, an--” _

“It’s all good, Sai,” Tenzou says. He listens as the other stumbles through a few more thoughts--as if it would ever be an issue, with how soothing Sai’s voice is--before announcing he’ll be outside with a bag. “Stay in the apartment. It’s snowing outside and I don’t want you getting sick.”

_ “That’s not how that works.” _

“It’s the thought that counts,” Tenzou says. “I’ll call you when I park. See you soon.” Sai disconnects without a goodbye. Not shocking, as Tenzou has grown to know that if he  _ does  _ say goodbye there’s cause for concern. It’s just the way is and Tenzou loves him for it.

He hasn’t admitted this to anyone else, not even Kakashi, because love is something for the two of them to share in private. It’s new and a little terrifying, but Tenzou wouldn’t have it any other way with any other person. The feeling is unexpected, calming...consuming, as Tenzou tosses on his jacket and backs out of the driveway.

The drive isn’t incredibly perilous but he keeps an eye out for animals before he reaches the city limits, pedestrians as the trees fade into buildings. Sai’s apartment is near downtown, several blocks off the main street. Konoha hasn’t gotten to salting and plowing  here yet, and Tenzou is careful not to slide around the corners before parking and knocking on Sai’s door.

His partner greets him with eyes downcase. “Hey,” Sai says softly, and Tenzou tips his chin up with a gloved hand.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Sai mumbles.

Tenzou nudges him inside and stands on the entrance mat, trying not to let his shoes drip onto the floor. He pulls Sai in for a hug, resting the younger man’s face into his jacket, and listens to the soft sound of Sai’s breathing. “I think you’re lying,” he says quietly. 

“I have missed out on twenty-three Christmases,” Sai says. “There was no family, no childhood friends, and I never celebrated when I was living alone. This year--” he grabs Tenzou’s coat and shakes his head against the fabric, earning a tighter hug. Tenzou remembers this, the first time feeling fully integrated into the outside world. “This year I want to have that.”

“Is there anything you want to do?” Tenzou asks.

“I don’t know.” Sai slides his arms around Tenzou’s neck and they stay there, swaying in the entryway, until Sai breaks away to put on his shoes. “Let’s go to your place. That’s where I want to be.”

Tenzou nods and grabs Sai’s bag, following him out to the car. Their drive back is quiet, Tenzou’s free hand tracing circles on Sai’s knee until the roads become too slippery and he has to put both hands on the wheel. His place is a perfect place for winter, Tenzou thinks, surrounded by forest and no people around. Snow always drifts high around the trees--this year is no exception--and he catches Sai staring in careful wonder at the sight. “I bet we could make one hell of a snowman if you wanted,” he says as he pulls into the garage.

“I’ve never made one,” Sai says, biting down on his nails before getting out. Tenzou tosses him his bag over the car and they both take a minute to put coats and shoes away before settling on the couch. Sai sinks back against Tenzou’s chest with a quiet whine, hands coming up to hold Tenzou’s arms as he pulls a blanket around them. “I don’t even know what people do for Christmas,” he mutters bitterly. “I’m not sure I’m in the mood for it anyway, whatever they do.”

“Kakashi and I always watched a movie with snacks before heading to bed early,” Tenzou says.

“Christmas movies?”

“Sort of.” Tenzou slides out from underneath him to pad over to the entertainment center, flipping through the DVD rack until he finds the telltale black case. “How do you like Tim Burton?”

“I don’t know him,” Sai says.

Tenzou puts it in and hands Sai the remote with instructions to start the movie before going to the kitchen for mugs and a package of cookies. He doesn’t have much--he wasn’t expecting to do much today either--but hot chocolate is better than nothing. It’s not  _ special,  _ but Sai tucks the mug into his chest like it’s the most precious thing in his life. His reaction to the movie is much as Tenzou expected, critiquing and nitpicking, but to his surprise Sai asks about the music when it’s over.

“Danny Elfman is talented,” he says. “I enjoy the way he weaves the notes.” Sai sets his mug down and curls sideways into Tenzou’s chest, hands drawn up under his chin. He watches as Tenzou cues up the album on Spotify, eyes sliding shut as he takes the sounds in. Before long it’s done, moving on to the Corpse Bride soundtrack, and Sai’s breathing evens out in sleep. Tenzou strokes slowly over Sai’s arms and back, relishing the sight of his partner at peace.

It’s a look he doesn’t often get to appreciate

It seems as though only minutes later, though, that Sai begins to dream. “Hey,” Tenzou says softly. “Sai, wake up.”

Sai stills after a quick jerk, then buries his face into Tenzou’s shirt and pulls the blanket higher around his shoulders. “We were in the snow,” he whispers. “I was watching you build a snowman and you looked so strange, in a huge coat. But you were beautiful to me.”

“We weren’t doing it together?” Tenzou presses a kiss to Sai’s hair as Sai shakes his head. “How come?”

“I was drawing because I wanted to remember.” Sai’s voice is barely audible now, even though the music is quiet, and Tenzou bends low to hear him. “You looked over at me with the snow in your hair and told me you--” he takes in a shuddering breath and lets it out with a soft whine-- “you said you wanted me, and I felt safe. I felt so safe, Tenzou.”

“You deserve to feel that way,” Tenzou says softly.

“Put on the Piano Duet again,” Sai says. He spreads his hands over the blanket as Tenzou searches, fingers dancing across an imaginary keyboard as the notes play. His eyes slide shut the way they do when he’s memorizing something. “I want to paint this,” he murmurs. “Put this feeling into color.”

“How does it feel?”

“Dark,” Sai says. “Hopeful. Wanting.” The song stops and his eyes open to stare vacantly out the window as he requests Tenzou play it again. “It feels like me.”

Tenzou kisses just below Sai’s ear as he watches the younger man play. _It feels like me._ He sets the song to repeat and slides his arms around Sai’s stomach, soaking in the smooth feeling of Sai’s muscles working below him. Finally, he slips open palms up Sai’s legs to capture the long fingers formed by brushstrokes. “Come to bed,” he whispers. “You can play in there too, hmm?”  
Sai nods and gets up, accepting Tenzou’s hand as he’s led to the bedroom. He helps Tenzou slide his clothes off and takes the proferred set of pajama pants. “I didn’t get you a present,” he says. “I wasn’t expecting to see you.”

“I didn’t expect you to,” Tenzou says. Truthfully, it’s enough to see Sai lit up in the light of the single, multicolored string of LED lights he’s got set up over his bed. His alabaster skin is awash with blue, green, gold, and red, and Tenzou can’t stop himself from moving to kiss along the line of Sai’s shoulder. If he were anywhere near as talented as his partner he’d take the opportunity to capture this moment on canvas but he’s not, so he settles for memorizing the sound of every broken breath that falls from Sai’s lips. Tenzou throws a hand back, grabbing for the covers and grunting in frustration when he can’t find them. Sai waits patiently until Tenzou invites him in, and sits while Tenzou lays down. “Is everything okay?”

Instead of answering, Sai sets his hands on the blanket and plays from memory. The room is bathed in serenity and Tenzou rests his head against Sai’s thigh to watch him. He rests a hand on Sai’s knee under the blanket and the other barely registers it, engrossed in the imaginary piano.

He is not so lost that he misses Tenzou whispering he loves him.

“You--” Sai shakes his head-- “you what?”

“I love you,” Tenzou says again, and Sai’s eyes screw shut.

“We haven’t slept together yet,” he says.

Tenzou takes his hand and kisses the back, whispering over trembling skin as Sai slowly sinks to the bed. “Do you think that’s impacting my feelings?” he asks, and Sai nods before Tenzou pulls him closer. “You’re wrong.” He smooths his hand down Sai’s side and breathes deep before shifting over him to press their chests together. “I love you even if you never want that,” he says. “Even if you want to continue as we are now. Sex is not a condition for my feelings.”

“I do, though,” Sai says. “I do want to sleep with you. Have sex.”

“I will wait,” Tenzou says. He shifts, angling his hips and stirring cock away before Sai’s hands pull him close again. “Sai…”

“I don’t think I want to wait.” When Tenzou pulls back slightly, Sai’s eyes are wide and pure as the snow outside as he stares up. “I think I’m ready. I--you’re safe. Kind, loving, you’re--” Sai rests their foreheads together-- “I think you’re home, Tenzou. I want you to be home.”

Tenzou captures his lips in the absolute softest kiss he can, one hand winding into Sai’s hair as the other cups his cheek. He hadn’t expected Sai to say he loved him, but home was just as good. Home, to an ANBU grad, was nigh on impossible and for him to have become Sai’s...Tenzou’s brow knits as he kisses Sai harder, seeking to pour the excess of his heart into him.

Sai lets him take control for a few sweet seconds before fisting both hands in Tenzou’s hair and dragging him down for a kiss Tenzou could drown in. This time Tenzou doesn’t stop himself from bearing down, grinding against the growing bulge in Sai’s pants. When they break for air Sai shoves a hand between them to grab himself, lips parting slightly as he begins to stroke.

“Let me,” Tenzou murmurs. “Sai, let me touch you.” Sai nods and grabs his hand, dragging it down for Tenzou to  _ finally  _ touch the man he loves. It’s an incredible feeling and Tenzou hasn’t realized how much he’s been starving for the contact. He pauses, basking in the moment, and Sai apologizes.

“I’m sorry,” he says. “I’m usually better groomed but I just...there’s been no energy for it recently. I haven’t been feeling well.”

Tenzou simply captures his lips again as he strokes slowly. “You’re beautiful as you are,” he whispers. “I didn’t even consider it, honestly. All I know is I’d like my mouth on you.”

“No one’s ever--”

“I know.” Tenzou’s tongue flicks out against Sai’s lips before the other parts them, taking Tenzou deeper. “I know, and I’m thankful you’re trusting me with this.”

“I haven’t ever had an orgasm,” Sai blurts against his cheek. “I haven’t ever touched myself to the point of having an orgasm. I haven’t.”

Tenzou stops immediately, and Sai whimpers at the loss of his hand. “Are you sure you want to do this?” he asks.

“Yes,” Sai says brokenly. “I know I do, but I just...you should know. Don’t stop. You can’t stop now. I need this, need you, need--”

He’s silenced by the brush of Tenzou’s lips over his pulse, Tenzou’s hands pushing his pants down. “Tell me when to stop,” Tenzou says, “if it’s too much or you don’t want to, but Sai...let me love you.” He works down Sai’s chest, leaving an occasional small mark as he strokes Sai to the point of shuddering below him. The blanket falls over his face and he’s grateful for the chance to free his own cock without making Sai nervous. Without the light he cannot see, but Sai’s velvet skin finds its way into his mouth all the same.

“Tenzou,” Sai says from above, just before his hands find Tenzou’s head and press it closer to his stomach. Tenzou gives in, pressing a hand to Sai’s lower stomach before taking him deeper. It’s a good thing they’re in the middle of nowhere, because the noise that rips from Sai’s lungs is otherworldly--pure need driven from the depths of his chest. A small burst of precome bursts on Tenzou’s tongue as he hollows his cheeks and sucks, swallowing as Sai’s fingers tighten. “Tenzou, I didn’t think it’d be this good, god--”

“Okay?” Tenzou asks, and Sai confirms.

“More, again,” Sai gasps.  _ “Please.  _ Please.” Sai’s knees bend by Tenzou’s head, toes curling in the sheets as Tenzou does as asked.  _ “Fuck,”  _ he hisses. “I’ve never--is--this is--nngh, yes, Tenz--”

Tenzou groans around him, hand tightening on his own cock. In no time Sai’s shoving him off and scooting backward, failing to move quick enough before coming unexpectedly. He spills across Tenzou’s neck and jaw and before Tenzou can be shocked, Sai is pulling him out of the blanket and crawling into his lap. He’s shaking, hands scrabbling for purchase on Tenzou’s back until his nails latch in. “Sai?” Tenzou asks, worry coloring his tone.

“Too much,” Sai says, repeating it over and over as Tenzou’s blood runs cold.

“Did you want me to stop? You didn’t say, didn’t tell m--”

Sai shakes his head with a gasp as he rubs up against Tenzou’s stomach. “Good too much. Still too much,” he says, and it takes several minutes of Tenzou whispering calming nonsense against his neck while rubbing his back for Sai to begin breathing normally once more. “You didn’t finish,” Sai says weakly, still trembling. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t--didn’t want to stop. I’m sorry. Sor--”

“Shh.” Tenzou noses into the hollow behind Sai’s jaw and holds a finger to his mouth to quiet him. “Are you okay? Do you need anything? I can go get some water.”

Sai clings harder at the mention of Tenzou leaving. “Don’t leave me alone,” he says. “Stay. I--that’s what I need. Stay. Stay with me.” His arms are steel bands around Tenzou’s chest as he digs his nails in harder. “Don’t go. I love you. I love you. I love you.”

Tenzou’s eyes shut against the sting of tears when Sai doesn’t stop, pouring out so many years of repression into the silence of their room. He moves to cradle the back of Sai’s head, holding him like the most precious thing in the world as they sit together. “I’m not leaving,” he finally manages around the other man. “I promise, Sai, I’m not. I’m here.”

Sai nearly sobs at that. “You’re too good,” he says. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Tenzou whispers. “Can you please not kill my back though?” Sai’s hands immediately retreat and the rush of air sends a shiver down Tenzou’s spine as Sai curls into his chest. “Thank you. Are you sure that was okay?”  
“I didn’t know what to expect,” Sai says. “It wasn’t...that. It was unexpected. I don’t like unexpected.”

“I’m going to get up and clean off now,” Tenzou says, and Sai clings to his side into the bathroom. He sticks close as Tenzou washes his hands and wets a washcloth, tries not to whine as Tenzou wipes him down. Their gazes do not break as Tenzou folds the cloth and cleans the side of his face. “You’re amazing,” Tenzou says, extending a hand to hold Sai’s face. Sai leans into him, his own hand coming to cover Tenzou’s as his eyes shut. “And I am yours.”

“Home,” Sai whispers with an electrifying kiss to his palm. “We can play the piano together.”

Tenzou grins before bending to kiss Sai’s temple. “Home,” he agrees. “Though you’ll have to teach me to play. Kakashi’s told me I’m less than worthless more than several times.”

“Worth teaching,” Sai says. “Worth learning.” His eyes search Tenzou’s in the dim light before his lips cock up. “Worth the effort.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think? Feedback is _always_ appreciated and encouraged, be it via kudos/comments/bookmarks or through any of my social media below.
> 
> * [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sparkswithyou)  
> * [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AryaGrace4)  
> * [Discord](https://discord.gg/ZkxAX9r) (or aryagraceling#4222 if you're not looking for another server)  
> * [AO3 Armada](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951), a facebook group for all creators and readers.


	5. Chapter 5

“Six months?” Kakashi flops back in his living room chair, stunned. “And no sex?”

“You and Iruka waited almost seven,” Tenzou grumbles, crossing his arms and staring out the window. “It’s not _that_ big of a deal.”

“Must be, if you came to me for advice.” Kakashi nibbles on a knuckle and narrows his eyes. “Are you worrying you’re not compatible, or what? Because if Ru can handle the fact I’ve got a vagina you both can handle the other having a dick.”

Tenzou scoffs. “That’s not the issue,” he says. “It’s--” he doesn’t particularly feel like sharing, but for the sake of his sanity-- “taking? I’ve never…”

“Sai won’t?”

“He’s too nervous,” Tenzou says. “I’m not small, Kakashi. He always backs out and I _get_ it, but christ.”

“‘S almost Valentine’s Day,” Kakashi muses. “Get him flowers and do something nice.” He rolls his eyes at Tenzou’s irritated sigh before shaking his head. “If I can take a dick, so can you.” He makes a shooing motion and Tenzou groans.

“You’re no help,” he says.

“What’s stopping you?” Kakashi asks. “Afraid?”

“Unprepared.” Tenzou sinks onto the couch and Pakkun hops into his lap, rolling over for a tummy rub. The dog pants as Tenzou’s head starts to swim again, the fear of not knowing rushing through his veins. “You and I both know not to go into situations unprepared.”

“You know, for being ANBU and my friend you’re being pretty dense,” Kakashi says. “Use the internet.”

“Why would I us--”

“ _PORN_ , Tenz, watch some porn,” Kakashi exclaims. “Or trawl youtube for experience videos, jesus. You’d think I would’ve taught you better than that.”

“I watch porn,” Tenzou mumbles.

Kakashi sets his arms on his knees and drops the cold aloofness, holding his hands in front of him. It’s something they began when they’d lived together, settling the pads of their fingers together and focusing on the sensation instead of agonizing over whatever was bothering them. They sit for several minutes until Tenzou sighs, dropping his hands to the floor and his forehead onto Kakashi’s knees. “Are you going to talk now?” Kakashi asks.

“I don’t need to be an asshole,” Tenzou says quietly. “If we want something, we take it--”

“No matter what the cost,” Kakashi finishes with him. His eyes are wide and kind and Tenzou shuts his, gripping Kakashi’s fingers tightly as Bull laps at the bare skin. “You can do this, Tenz. Iruka and I have gotten through much worse together. Do you love him?”

“Yes,” Tenzou whispers.

“Then let _him_ love _you_.”

**

Sai sits at the counter at Blood and Quill, listening to the sounds of the shop as Genma finishes their work before they settle across from him. They wordlessly slide a cup of black coffee down and he accepts it, staring at his rippling reflection for what is probably a few seconds too long before he speaks. “I’m scared,” he says.

“Ominous.”

Sai looks around and lets his voice drop to a whisper. “I don’t want to lose Tenzou,” he says, tucking his lip between his teeth. “I’m afraid I’m going to if I don’t sleep with him.”

“What makes you say that?” Genma asks. They pour a cup for themself and drag the stool Hinata was perched on earlier over, calling to Shizune that they’re going on break. “I don’t think Tenzou’s that type of man.”

“He gets frustrated,” Sai says. “When I stop in the middle. He doesn’t push but I don’t think he’s happy the way things are, and I’m not either. I _want_ to have sex, it’s just--” he takes a sip and stares at the counter between them-- “I don’t think I want to be the one receiving. I don’t want that.”

“You don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with, you know,” Genma says. They wrap slender fingers around their cup and inhale deeply before downing nearly half of it in one go, wincing. “God, that’s hot. And you don’t need penetration to have sex.”  
“But he wants that. _I_ want that.”

“Have you both talked about it?” Genma asks.

Sai shakes his head slightly. “He always sort of brushes it off and says it’s fine. It’s not fine, Genma. I don’t think it’s fine.”

“Hmm.” Genma absentmindedly plays with a bracelet as their eyes narrow in concentration. “It took Shikamaru and I a long time to actually sleep together. Mostly my choice.  I mean, we actually _slept_ together first, platonically. There’s not a timeline. I wasn’t ready to let myself be used by someone because they wanted something to dress real nice and suck their dick.”

“I can do that,” Sai says quickly, and Genma chuckles.

“It’s not about _can_ ,” they say. “It’s about if you want to. So what do you want?”

“To have sex with my partner.”

Genma nods. “Do you want me to talk to him?”

“He went over to Kakashi’s today,” Sai says. He takes another long few sips, carefully avoiding Genma’s eyes as he taps his nails on the counter. “Kakashi’s probably telling him he’s right and I should just take it.”

“I don’t think so,” Genma says softly, and Sai starts when their cool fingers close over his. “He can be a piece of work but when it counts, he shows up. I’ve heard some stories from Iruka and Kakashi has spent more than a few nights on my couch after fighting. The first few months they were together? Kakashi about shit a brick when Iruka would bring up sex. It’s a process, Sai. Trust that he’s got both of your best interests at heart.”

“I don’t want to lose him,” Sai murmurs just before a bowl falls to the floor in the dining area. Genma sighs and gets up to retrieve a broom but is pushed back down by Shizune, already on her way to take care of it. “I should’ve just gotten it over with in school.”

“Here.” Genma pulls out their phone and plays around for a minute before Sai’s vibrates next to his elbow. There’s a few links in his messages and Genma smiles when he looks up. “For you or Tenzou, whatever you two decide. Prep’s important. Resources are good.” They pat Sai’s hand before downing the rest of their coffee and depositing the cup in the dish bin. “Try date night. Small touches. Talk about it. Go pick out condoms and stuff together. Helped Shikamaru and I.”

“Do you think that’ll work?”

“I know it will,” they say with a wink. “Tenzou’s a man of simple tastes and if Shikamaru convinced _me_ that way, it will work on your partner. I promise.”

**

Tenzou knocks on Sai’s door the next day with shaking fingers and his heart in his throat. After visiting with Kakashi he’d gone home, taken more than a little time to reflect, and had made his decision. _No matter what the cost._

Sakura opens the door. “Oh, hey,” she says, wringing her hair out with a towel. “Sai!” A faint ‘what’ comes from Sai’s room at the end of the hall and she yells back it’s Tenzou for him. “He’ll be out in a few minutes, I think he was painting,” she says. “Couch is free.” She retreats to her room and Tenzou slips off his shoes before walking down the hall.

“Can I come in?” he asks. There’s a slight scuffling noise before the door cracks, one of Sai’s wide eyes peeking out. “Or do you need a minute?”

Sai sighs as he motions for him to come in. Everything’s perfectly in place as usual except for a small blue smear just below his mussed hair, and Sai draws into himself when Tenzou reaches for it. “We need to talk,” he says, turning away to plant himself on the stool before the waves on his canvas. Tenzou waits for him to begin painting again before settling on the bed. “I--” Sai’s shoulders slump after a large inhale-- “I don’t want you to leave me because I won’t bottom for you.”

“Sai,” Tenzou begins.

“I just don’t feel comfortable with it and I feel like I’m screwing this up because of that,” Sai says in a rush. “And we should talk about it before I fall any further.”

Tenzou leans over his knees with fingers laced together, wanting to reach out and touch his partner but is unsure how it will be received. “I actually came to talk about that too,” he says softly, and Sai freezes.

“Is this goodbye, then?”

Tenzou doesn’t hesitate now, reaching to guide Sai’s tense shoulder back so they’re facing each other. “No,” he murmurs, and moves to cup Sai’s neck with a warm hand. “It’s not.”

“Then what is it? Because I am anxious and I don’t like it. I don’t want to play games,” Sai says.

“Can you put the palette down and sit with me, please?” Tenzou asks. Sai nods but holds still, and Tenzou gently takes the board and brush from his hands to set them to the side. He scoots backward on the bed and motions for Sai to come to him. The younger man sits gingerly between his legs, still when Tenzou wraps his arms around his shoulders. “I came here to say you don’t have to do that for me,” he whispers into Sai’s neck. “I want you, baby, even if that means doing something new.”

Immediately, Sai slumps against him in relief. “Are you sure?” Tenzou nods. “Thank god,” Sai breathes. “I’ve been so worried, ever since--”

“Christmas,” Tenzou finishes. “I’m sorry, Sai. That one’s my fault. I’ve been being...not a good partner.”

“Yes.” It stings, but at least Sai’s being honest and not holding back like has been the last few weeks. “Do you _promise_ this is okay? I don’t want to be the reason there’s a wedge…”

Tenzou kisses his cheek and hugs tighter. “No wedge,” he promises. To his surprise, Sai turns around in his lap and clings to him as he did that Christmas Eve. He’s shivering, and Tenzou strokes softly down his spine as he begins to hum. “What’s wrong?”  
“I was so ready for you to say we were done,” Sai whispers into his hair. “I’m so relieved. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Tenzou says, and winds a hand into Sai’s hair to press his paint-stained face into his shoulder. “Are we okay? Going to be okay?”

“Yeah,” Sai says with a nod. “I think so. We can do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think? Feedback is _always_ appreciated and encouraged, be it via kudos/comments/bookmarks or through any of my social media below.
> 
> * [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sparkswithyou)  
> * [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AryaGrace4)  
> * [Discord](https://discord.gg/ZkxAX9r) (or aryagraceling#4222 if you're not looking for another server)  
> * [AO3 Armada](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951), a facebook group for all creators and readers.


	6. Chapter 6

 

They do not wait until Valentine’s day. It starts when they go to a movie, one Kakashi recommended that neither are  _ particularly  _ interested in. It’s just something to do. They’re mostly alone in the back of the theater with the only other people scattered in the front few rows and the movie is mediocre at best, an action film with more explosions than should be legally allowed in the span of two hours. Halfway through Sai lets his hand fall to Tenzou’s knee, fingers rubbing gentle circles into the fabric of his jeans. Tenzou sighs and uncrosses his legs, leaning his head to rest on Sai’s shoulder as the touches grow bolder. It’s not the careful, overly cautious exploration Sai favors when they’re laying in bed, no--there is  _ intent _ behind each sweep of his fingers. “Want to go back to my place?” he tries, and Tenzou snorts.

“Groceries first, remember?”

“I meant--”

Tenzou kisses the side of his neck and slides a hand down to hover over where Sai’s cock is beginning to press insistently against his zipper. “I know what you meant,” he whispers, “but I’d rather get them beforehand than after, when you’re finished fucking me.”

Sai sincerely hopes Tenzou can’t feel the flush spreading through him. It feels like wildfire, and he puts a hand over Tenzou’s to press the older man’s palm closer. “I don’t want to watch the movie anymore,” he whispers. “I want to go home.”

“Let’s go then,” Tenzou murmurs with a nip to his earlobe. There’s a glance from the couple in the front row as they go out, and Tenzou puts a hand in Sai’s back pocket as they exit the theater. “Remind me every time Kakashi recommends a movie we shouldn’t go,” he says as they break to get into the car. 

“It’s always explosions and no plot,” Sai says. “I prefer Genma’s choices.”

“Let’s be honest, we weren’t really there for the movie.” Tenzou starts the car and holds a hand over the center, looking over as Sai takes it with a small smile and a knowing nod. “I think--” Tenzou breaks the hold to back out, muttering irritatedly when a woman nearly hits him-- “we should do the quickest grocery trip possible and go back to my place.”

“Agreed.” They make it to the store in record time and each puts an arm around the other as they walk in. Sai’s thankful for his winter jacket hiding where he’s still half hard, and Tenzou whisks him into an abandoned aisle for a kiss that does nothing to help the problem. It’s not even one of the hard, oxygen-stealing kisses he’s become so fond of recently. It’s adoration--soft, sweet, and tender--and Sai’s brow knits as they stand together for a few quiet moments. 

They’re interrupted by a screaming child. “At least there’s no worrying about that,” Tenzou says with a small laugh. “Not when, uh…”

“There is no need to be nervous, Tenzou,” Sai says. He laces their fingers together and squeezes until he feels some of the tension bleed out of his partner. “We are doing this together.” 

“Yes.” Tenzou pulls him out into the flow of traffic again and they meander through the aisles, grabbing what is probably not nearly enough food for the week before stopping short near the pharmacy aisles. “Lead me,” he says softly. “I’m at your mercy tonight.”

Sai leans to whisper in his ear as he steers him to the condoms. “You pick which ones you want. I’m not sure which would bring you the most pleasure.” He hugs Tenzou from behind and glares at the woman sneering at them from down the aisle. Tenzou’s distracted enough he doesn’t feel the cold gaze but Sai nuzzles into the back of his neck anyway before setting his chin on the other man’s shoulder. “I love you, you know.”

“I do.” Tenzou places a gloved hand over Sai’s and Sai feels the smile break on his face. He stares for a minute more picking a box and stuffing it in the basket. “Ready?” he asks after a deep breath as he turns around. 

“As long as you are.” Sai doesn’t unwrap his arms, instead walking Tenzou forward toward the still staring woman. “Is there a problem, or may we pass?” 

“You should really tone it down in public,” she says, lifting her nose to look down into the basket. “You know--people like you.”

Tenzou stiffens. “Oh?”

“She means gay, Tenzou,” Sai says, and Tenzou shakes his head as the woman nods.

“I know what she meant,” he says. “I was just wondering if she had the balls to say it to my face. We’ll be going now.” He pushes unceremoniously past the woman and scoffs at her offended gasp. “Not worth the time.”

“Tenzou,” Sai says. He can feel the other beginning to shake and as the woman fixes to yell behind them, he presses the heel of his palm to his forehead. Before she can get further than ‘how rude of you,’ he snaps, “We just want to go home, okay? I do not care if our love offends you, it does not give you the excuse to be a cunt.”

Everyone around them stops as the woman’s face gets incrementally more red. Finally, she demands one of the nearby employees get a manager. When he arrives she explains the situation, gesticulating wildly as several of the onlookers begin to film. “And he called me a  _ cunt,”  _ she says, pointing at Sai.

“Did you honestly think you didn’t deserve it?” the manager asks, and both Tenzou and Sai stare in shock as he grins. The woman’s jaw drops before she begins a tantrum in earnest, and the manager ignores her in favor of taking them over to the service desk to check them out himself. “Name’s Obito,” he says. “Tobi, if you prefer. Fuck, you were right. Cunt indeed.” He shakes his head and chuckles as he slides several items through without scanning them. At Sai’s raised finger, he waves a hand. “Last day. Fuck these guys. Or rather yourselves,” he says as he smirks at the condoms. “Buncha pricks, everyone.”

Tenzou and Sai exchange a look. “We should probably pay for this,” Tenzou says uneasily.

“Nah. Good customer service, right?” Obito packages the items and gestures toward the machine, asking Tenzou to insert his card for the random assortment of items he did actually scan. “I mean,  _ was,  _ until they decided my ass wasn’t worth their time.”

“Because you let people off with free items?” Sai asks.

“Took food to the shelter instead of tossing it,” Obito says. “It’s ‘against company policy,’ but seriously? No one’s going to die from a loaf of day old bread.” He hands them the receipt and sighs. “Except my poor budget.”

“Give me a pen.” Sai accepts the proffered utensil and writes the number for Blood and Quill, shoving the receipt back over the counter and into Obito’s hands. “Call and ask for Genma or Shizune. I’ll tell them to wait for you. They have a food donation program.” It’s not exactly the best reason to offer a job, but he knows Genma will take this person should they deem him worthy. “Obito.”

“Yeah,” Obito says, a true smile beginning to appear from ear to ear. “I’ll give ‘em a call. Thank you, really. And have a good night.” He waves as they walk away, ducking shyly away from the cameras before they emerge into the snowy winter air.

“That was...something,” Tenzou says as they settle into the car. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you use that word.”

In response, Sai simply reaches across the center and drags him into a passionate kiss. His veins are singing, blood heated as he nips at Tenzou’s bottom lip, grips Tenzou’s hair maybe a little tighter than he should. 

Tenzou doesn’t seem to mind. He whispers ‘I love you’ in the short gaps they take to breathe. Sai grows bolder after a few seconds and pulls Tenzou’s hand to his fattening cock, feeling for Tenzou’s with the other as Tenzou makes soft noises of pleasure against his lips. “We should go home,” Tenzou says when Sai begins to rub. “I want you so damn bad it hurts, Sai. Please.”

“Drive.” Sai’s heartbeat pounds in his ears as Tenzou adjusts himself and pulls out, fingers tapping on the wheel in frustration as he’s forced to go below the speed limit on the icy drive to his house. He whines and sinks lower in his seat at Tenzou’s increasingly heated glances until Tenzou breaks and asks him to touch himself. “We’re so close to home, Tenz, is that safe?”

“Fuck,” Tenzou growls. He chews on his lip the three minutes back to the house and nearly forgets the bags in his haste to get the two of them into bed. Sai ends up grabbing them at the last second, setting them down on the counter before being lifted to sit beside them. Tenzou’s hands are everywhere and then nowhere as he breaks to root through the bags for the condoms. He stuffs them in his back pocket before diving back in, the intensity in his gaze taking Sai’s breath away quicker than any of his kisses.

“Bed,” Sai eventually gasps. Tenzou’s hands are splayed across his upper back and his shirt is rucked up around his chest but nothing changes as Tenzou pulls his hips forward and orders him to wrap his legs around his waist. “Uhn,” Sai groans. He feels Tenzou rubbing up against him and it is the sweetest feeling as those same hands cup his ass to hold him close as they stumble down the hall. 

Their lips don’t part until Tenzou lets him down onto the bed. He takes the condoms out of his pocket and just  _ stops  _ when he sees Sai splayed before him. “Can I take a picture?” he asks, suddenly slightly shy as he tugs out his phone. “You’re so pretty when the light hits you here.” He reaches careful fingers to brush the hair out of Sai’s face as Sai nods. “Here, put your--” Tenzou positions a hand so it’s draped between Sai’s legs, and Sai does his best model face as Tenzou breathes how he doesn’t know how he got so lucky as he snaps a few. Finally he finishes and Sai opens his arms.

“Come here,” Sai whispers. He plants a series of kisses down the side of Tenzou’s neck as the other man settles on hands and knees above him. Tenzou’s shirt disappears into a corner, and Sai’s soon follows as the February sun glints off Tenzou’s chestnut hair. Sai takes a mental snapshot, promising to paint this moment as a gift later. “How do you want me, Tenzou?”

To his surprise, Tenzou rolls off of him and sheds the rest of his clothes before taking a deep breath and spreading himself while laying on his back. “I want you to look at me,” he says softly. “As you...fuck me.” He tries again with more confidence, and Sai moves between his legs to nibble gently on a toned thigh. “I want you to fuck me.”

“Yes,” Sai murmurs, “soon.” He kisses up to the junction of Tenzou’s hip, nose grazing the prominent erection before he envelops the head in his mouth and licks at the underside. He can’t take too much of it yet but what he  _ can, _ he lavishes with attention. 

If the hand winding in his hair is any indication, Tenzou’s not too worried about it. The curses spilling from his lips don’t help his case either, nor does the way his thighs tremble over Sai’s shoulders. “Inside,” Tenzou says. He pushes the bottle of lube into Sai’s hand and lets his legs fall further apart. “I’m ready. I want you inside of me.”

“It takes prepa--”

“Fingers, dick, even tongue, Sai,” Tenzou says. “I just want  _ you.  _ Please. I’m ready.” 

Sai sucks a small bruise into Tenzou’s other thigh as he warms the lube on his fingers. “You’ll tell me if it’s uncomfortable?” he asks, looking up to see Tenzou nodding. “All right.” He pulls back to rest his cheek against Tenzou’s thigh as he circles the other man’s entrance with two fingers, pressing a little harder on every third stroke until Tenzou’s pressing him forward with a heel to his back. 

“Go,” Tenzou says, and Sai does. It’s a somewhat messy affair, messier than painting, but as he stretches his partner he thinks maybe it would not be so bad to experience for himself. Maybe one day it  _ could  _ be him making the breathless ‘ah’ from the head of the bed as Tenzou sucks him while sliding his fingers around his rim. Maybe one day it will be him sliding his fingers into Tenzou’s hair and pulling him up for a kiss, murmuring how much he needs the other. Maybe one day it will be his pleasure to take Tenzou deep enough to feel for days. 

For now? It is his pleasure to revel in Tenzou’s body for a few seconds more before rolling on a condom and pressing into the older man. He watches Tenzou’s every expression as he’s filled, from the way his eyes widen to the way his mouth drops open when finally,  _ finally,  _ he’s taken all Sai has to offer. They sit in rapt silence for more than several seconds, each drinking in the feeling of closeness to the other until Sai leans down to kiss Tenzou and shifts inside of him. 

“Oh,” Tenzou sighs into his lips. “Baby, do that again. That felt good.” Sai presses forward, and Tenzou’s nails dig into his shoulders as his knees come farther up. “Again. Move. Start slow.”

“You’re so warm,” Sai marvels. “I think it feels warmer than your mouth.” Tenzou flushes before looking to the side with a small smile as Sai carefully draws out. “This...this is okay?”

“I never should have worried.” Tenzou’s eyes are suddenly very serious as he looks back to Sai. “I am so-oh--” he draws out the word as Sai presses back in-- “glad you spilled my coffee that day.”

“Cost me nothing to catch you,” Sai says as he begins to find a slow, steady rhythm that makes Tenzou’s eyes flutter shut. It’s addicting to watch and though Genma counseled him to first and foremost focus on Tenzou’s pleasure, he finds himself getting lost in the push and pull and the drag of his cock over Tenzou’s ass.  He loses himself to the sound of Tenzou’s groans and sighs and how the bed creaks slightly with every thrust. He memorizes every detail because even though he will not paint this, it is a memory to treasure. 

Tenzou clamps down around Sai when he brings a hand down to touch himself. “Little harder,” he says, sounding near the point of begging until Sai gives in to his demand. It’s not long before Sai comes, unable to stop himself before Tenzou gets the best of him. “Fuck,” Tenzou gasps out, hand moving quicker as Sai attaches his lips to the place near the back of Tenzou’s jaw he knows drives him insane. “‘M gonna...Sai, come--coming--” 

Sai presses up on his arms just in time to see the way Tenzou’s orgasm paints his stomach, unable to shut his eyes as he looks back and forth from the come to Tenzou’s lax face and back again. “I’m sorry,” he begins, and Tenzou shifts forward so he’s no longer seated on Sai’s softening cock, pressing a finger to his lips.

“You are  _ not  _ sorry,” he says, “you are an absolute vision right now. Let me appreciate you.”

“Your eyes are closed.”

Tenzou opens those two pools of brown to flick them over every inch of exposed skin between them. “Not anymore,” he says softly. “Kiss me.” He winds a hand around the back of Sai’s neck, disregarding the sweat gathering as he pulls Sai down to tuck him against his chest. “I love you. So much.  _ I’m  _ sorry it took so long, hon. I was...that was…”

“Amazing,” Sai finishes for him. Tenzou’s come is sticky between them and the condom’s close to slipping off but Tenzou seems content to rest like this for the time being, so Sai lays with him. As their fingers tangle on the sheets beside them, he smiles. No matter how hard it had been to work up the courage to slip Tenzou his number, no matter how difficult it had been to--at first--force himself into closeness, it was worth it. Having Tenzou say ‘yes’ was unexpected, but it is the best outcome Sai could’ve hoped for.

It is everything to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think? Feedback is _always_ appreciated and encouraged, be it via kudos/comments/bookmarks or through any of my social media below.
> 
> * [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sparkswithyou)  
> * [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AryaGrace4)  
> * [Discord](https://discord.gg/ZkxAX9r) (or aryagraceling#4222 if you're not looking for another server)  
> * [AO3 Armada](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951), a facebook group for all creators and readers.


End file.
